Love's a Loaded Gun
by DominoTyler
Summary: A past lover is very unhappy that Christian has fallen in love with Satine, and very unhappy that Satine won't admit she still loves him. Sometimes, love's a loaded gun. And it shoots to kill. Please read and review!


_PLEASE READ!_

_My first review, an anonymous review, made a very good point, and I have changed this story a little bit to match what they've said, because, quite frankly, their musings were quite a bit better than my actual story, even if they were basically the same...Anyways, just a few adjustments._

_So, it's no longer a song-fic, I took out the lyrics to Love's a Loaded Gun, and I changed the summary and a character or two. ^^ I hope this is a bit better than the first try._

_I don't own Moulin Rouge or the song Love's a Loaded Gun by Alice Cooper._

...

_Jealousy has driven him mad!_

It wasn't difficult to see what was going on here. I had always prided myself in being rational under stress, which was a good thing in this particular situation, allowing me to think everything through.

The Duke couldn't be happy with everything that had happened. He wasn't happy that I was the one who'd really tried to love her, the _real _her, therefore earning her love in return. This love was not returned to him, and he didn't like the fact that he wasn't getting something he wanted.

Therefore, Satine wasn't choosing the Duke because it had all been a lie-she was going with the Duke to avert his anger. She was keeping me safe because she loved me back.

I wasn't stupid, I knew that many men loved Satine. Which was why I always stood back and watched how others treated her, listened to what they had to say about me.

Satine continued sleeping with other men, despite her love for me, and she knew I could see it happening. I was always there, watching as she took them to her bedroom, and how she was too tired for rehearsal nearly every day.

And everyday I would whisper to her, "Busy night?" And she would stalk off, pretending she was angry with me for being so rude, when really I could see that she was trying to get away from me before the Duke saw. Trying to keep away his anger.

But I had my anger, too. Sure, I continued being a writer for the miraculous musicals at the Moulin Rouge, always casting Satine as the star. To prevent getting thrown out into the streets, I had to look the other way and pretend I didn't love her, either.

But her continuing to bring other men into her room wasn't sitting too well with me to begin with, and I wasn't so sure I could take it.

No. I knew I couldn't take it any longer.

It wasn't difficult to find a gun. The Harold kept one in his private drawer, in case of men who became so obsessed with the dancers that it led to physical force. It wasn't locked. I took the gun and left for the elephant.

There she was, pulling the poor man, the new writer, Christian, back into her bed. I had nothing against the man, he was a talented writer, but if it was the only way to prove my love, then I would shoot to kill.

My first shot was a warning. It bounced off of the headboard, and Satine screamed in fear, jerking out from under the man.

I dropped into the elephant on sure feet, inserting another bullet into the chamber.

"Leave," I said coldly. I had my plan. I would leave with Satine tonight. I wouldn't let her sleep with another man when I knew she loved me.

The man refused to leave, throwing himself in front of Satine protectively. Satine cried out in protest, telling me to let him be, that she was the one who'd done wrong.

I knew that one day I'd be arrested for this. I knew it. I'd be captured, thrown in prison, and forgotten about. But until then, Satine would be mine.

I pulled the trigger.

**...**

_To clear things up, the man speaking wasn't Christian-he was an old writer for the Moulin Rouge (preferrably _not_ Audrey) who loved Satine and deluded himself into thinking she loved him back. And he was still around when the Duke was there. As you guessed from the dialogue, the man the writer shot was Christian. If you're confused, leave a review or a PM and I'll edit all I can to clear things up._


End file.
